


How Do You Explain The Shed?

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to convince him if it was the last thing she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Explain The Shed?

**Author's Note:**

> The basic premise of the entire series is that Sherlock and Amy grew up together, and Sherlock never believed her about her raggedy Doctor. This is set the day after the Doctor drops in on seven-year-old Amy. Also, in this AU, Mels is not a regenerated River, but she’s still a big fan of the Doctor.

Amy was quite sad the morning after, when she had woken up and the strange man hadn’t come back for her. She went in the house and put her things away, trying not to cry. She’d been left before; after all, she didn’t know where her mum and dad were. So this would be nothing different. But she had to tell somebody.

There was Rory. He was a friend, she guessed, and he’d probably believe her. And Mels, who was her best mate. Between them it might be something to think over. She had the crushed shed as proof; there was no way _she_ could have caused that damage, and they all knew it. But she didn’t really want to tell them.

“Amelia!” her Aunt Sharon called from downstairs. “I have to run into town for a bit. Mycroft is here to watch you.”

She made a face. She abhorred Mycroft Holmes. He didn’t let her do anything fun, he was such a stick in the mud. He only watched her because her aunt paid well, since she was gone for so long doing God knew what, and because his mother made him.

“His brother is with him,” Aunt Sharon called out from below, and she brightened. “Behave, all right?”

“Yes, Aunt Sharon," she called back. She changed out of what she had fallen asleep in into a button down shirt and jeans, and then bounded down the stairs. Sherlock wasn’t that much older than her, just a few years. And he was odd. Didn’t like to mingle with any of the other children in town, except her, because he often came along with his brother and she supposed he had to make the best of it. “Hello,” she said brightly when she got into the living room, seeing him on the couch, his head stuck in a book. 

“Amelia,” he replied, not looking up.

She paused. When he was deep in a book he was no fun. She had to get him to put the book down first before she could show him the shed. She plopped down next to him and looked over his shoulder. It was a boring book, one with scientific diagrams and stuff. He never read anything fun, like fairy tales or those children’s books her aunt had given her. “Something happened last night,” she said.

“Really?” he said, still not looking up.

“A blue police box landed on my shed, and this raggedy man came out. Said he was the Doctor. He fixed the crack in my wall, and ate fish fingers and custard after eating all this other stuff and not liking it.”

“Interesting,” he replied.

“Are you even listening to me?” she asked.

He finally looked at her. “Raggedy man, blue police box, bad taste in food, fixed that crack in your wall.”

“Isn’t it cool?” she said, leaning into him.

“It’s just a story you’re making up to get me to focus on you and not my book.”

She made a face. “I’m not lying. Go look at the shed.”

He turned back to the book. “I’m busy. I’m reading about an aborted experiment in World War II, the Ironsides project.”

“Then at least look at my wall. You saw the crack the last time you were here. It’s gone now.”

He looked at her. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Not until you look,” she said. He sighed, put a marker on his page and shut his book, putting it on the table next to the couch. She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her. She was so insistent that he tripped on the steps on his way up, but she didn’t notice until he let go of her hand to right himself. “Come _on_ ,” she said impatiently. She bounded up the rest of the steps and waited in the doorway. When he caught up to her she pointed. “Look.”

He came in, went to the wall and examined it. “Your aunt probably had it fixed,” he replied. “It’s a very good paint job. Seamless.”

She rolled her eyes, then grabbed his arm and pulled him to her window. “How do you explain the shed?” He looked at it, and then turned and left. “Sherlock!” she called after him before following. He went downstairs, then let himself out into the yard. He walked over to the remains of the shed, circling them. “Well?” she prodded.

“I can’t explain it,” he admitted. “Your trees are still upright, so none of them fell. It wasn’t windy last night.” He walked up to her, and looked at the expression on her face. “I’ll explain it somehow.”

“It was the raggedy Doctor!” she said, exasperated.

“I don’t believe in things I can’t see or study,” he said. “And I still think you’re making it up.”

“Rory will believe me!” she said. 

A strange look crossed his face but she ignored it. “Of course he will, because he’s a gullible idiot.”

She glared at him, then turned around and stalked back inside while Sherlock continued to study the shed. He was just a stupid boy! What did he know? She ran inside and found Mycroft, who was at the kitchen table. “Mycroft, can Rory come over?”

He thought for a moment, then nodded. “Unlike that hellion Melody, he actually behaves. But he must leave by one. Your aunt has asked me to make sure you do your homework. You seem to have been neglecting it.”

She grinned. Sometimes, very rarely, Mycroft could actually be human. She ran to the phone and dialed. If that stupid Sherlock wouldn’t believe her, Rory would. She invited him over, and then waited. She’d show him. One day, she’d prove to Sherlock she was right and he was wrong, and it would be the best day of her life.


End file.
